harveygirlsforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monsters Are Due on Harvey Street/Transcript
Dot: My fellow Streetians, every day on Harvey Street is extraordinary. Why, just yesterday, the parrots debuted their new memoir, Polly Wants More Than A Cracker. But today is extra extraordinary, for today we finally finish the first game of Harvey Street rules kickball, when, at long last, one team hits 1,000 points! -cheering -Yeah! Harvey Street! May the best team win, for in the words of our founder, Harvey Enough talking! This is supposed to be kickball, not listen-ball. But if it was, you'd be about to lose that game too. Oh, yeah? Care to make a wager? When we win, you throw us a parade, and I get to stand there and wave like this. Oh, you're on. But when we win, I get first lick on any ice cream you get for the next year and your -Tiny Hand! -I was gonna say crown. But a third hand could come in handy too. No, look! Where I'm pointing! gasp music gasp Someone stole Harvey E. Harveson's hand? :Lotta: Everybody remain calm. The Harvey Girls got this. Hmm. I don't see any fingerprints. Mm, yeah, I don't taste any either. lips But I do taste fear lips terror. lips That's it! Monsters. No. Ooh, they left a note! That's nice. "Thanks for giving us a hand. We'll be back at lunch to steal the rest of your block"? That is not nice. -gasps -You can steal a street? Boo! Is this a new thing people are doing that I don't know about? Whoa, hold your scaredy cats, okay? We got until lunchtime, and according to my stomach-clock grumbles plenty of time to build monster traps, monster catapults, monster moats made of monsters on our side Still not monsters. And what we need to do is figure out who it is. You'll solve this way before lunch, Dot. Dot? gasp Oh, no, the note crashed Dot! We're at problem level orange. Walk me through our clues, inner me. The statue's hand points west to the Pacific Ocean. -The Pacific Ocean extends to Australia. -No. The note was written in cursive. Cursive is used by pirates. -Pirates are -No. Fear tastes gross. Gross tastes like monsters. -Monsters want to steal our -Do not insult us, inner me. Then face it, outer me, we simply do not know. Got this. Ah! I told you, that's not a human's Control-Alt-Delete. Any idea who wants to steal our street? Yes. Why, I already have a whole list of suspects, starting with -Melvin! -Why would I steal my own street? Duh, because you live to prank. Double-duh, first rule of pranking is never prank where you eat. Fail. Who's your next suspect? Have we really considered Melvin? I'm your only suspect? The block's as good as stolen! The rest of you can stay and get stolen with it. But say good-bye to the Great Melvin. I'm gonna find a new block where that nickname will catch on. -Should I get my own block too? -I want a block better than Tiny's! There are other blocks? What? No, nobody needs to leave. We will save the block like we always do. Yeah. Yeah, when not endanger-fying this street, we are totally saving it. In the meantime, you guys should just play. musical flourish Ladies, we need to find more clues. aggressively Stand back, girls. Tai chi is a form of martial arts. Debatable, but, Bobby, we need your big book. Oh, oh, do you mean The People's Harvestory of Harvey Street, the compendium where I keep record of everyone's every action on the block? Oh, my chi! Audrey Hey, maybe this is our bad guy! Is his arm even attached to a human? Lotta Ooh, or maybe these guys. Remember them? They seemed like they were gonna be more of a threat. Or what about Chevron, Dot's nemesis that one time? No. Chevron has an alibi. A virtual book signing on Right-Now-O-Gram. grumbles We're running out of grumbles! Come on, book! You had to see something! Show us something, or I will make you! Ha! Yah! Rah! Whoa, Lots, we need this guy alive. Wait! There! musical flourish gasps Our thief! Let's chase down our lead, ladies. Um Hmm. Who do we know who's tall and covered in shadows? Looks like monsters are back on the table! Audrey, monsters aren't real. It's clearly aliens. Think about it. Who else would want to and be able to steal an entire street but aliens looking for a nice cul-de-sac to raise a family? More believable than monsters, but, no, it must be something real, something logical, something like gasps raccoons! This is obviously five to eight raccoons standing on each other's shoulders. We must question them as suspects! Let's do it! Even though I really lean towards Lotta's alien idea, but, hey, any excuse to yell at raccoons. screeching The raccoons! All the animals! They're leaving the park! Um, Suze, what's going on? Audrey You are being chased by that? It's coming this way? If the jerk raccoons are being scared away, our suspect must be even jerkier. But who's jerkier than raccoons? I hear aliens can be pretty jerky. grumbles loudly Uh-oh. My grumbles are coming faster and louder. -We only have ten -grumbles Ooh, nine grumbles left! We got to do something, Dot! People are starting to lose it! Buy me a new street, or eardrums will rupture. screams When the street gets stolen, we'll have to flee in a hurry, and there might not be room for everyone. Question is, who gets left behind? It's me, isn't it? Harvey Street, you've been so sweet But now it's time to press Delete To say good-bye and ugly cry sobs gasps Sorry, me, we got nothing. You mean "We have nothing. " No. Things are so doomed, we have even lost proper grammar. gasps grumbles Got it. No one can steal our block if they can't get on our block, so Yes! We're gonna build a monster moat! -Ooh, and a monster laser too? -As always, no monsters. My fellow Streetians, our block is being taken over by an unidentified scary thing! If we must panic, I say we panic with a purpose! Let's build a trap for the alien and defend our block! cheering Hey, just a thought. Instead of panicking, what if we just told the truth? No one can see this. It'll just scare people. chomping chomping spitting music You're our eyes in the skies. If you see something, radio something. Wait for me, Dot. Now, remember, the Splashtomizer will soak anything it touches. We only detonate as a last resort. shouts I'd rather see Harvey Street under an ocean than get taken over by alien families! Ugh! As a safety measure, it will only pop if our three pins poke it at the same time. Good call. I would've regretted that pretty much immediately. music growl growls You shot me. Good thing I'm immortal. But I am going home. aggressively Come back! What if we call you The Great The Bow? sighs Here, Dot. You dropped something that looks like important evidence you withheld from the group. gasp This is the block stealer? Why were you hiding it? gasps OMEw, you girls are totes in cahoots with it! You trapped us so your alien BFF can steal us too! scoffs Maybe you're the BFF and you're trying to escape to warn them about us. Just what an alien's BFF would say! Why would we work with the aliens against Harvey Street? Duh, to avoid becoming alien pets. I don't want to be an alien pet! Unless we all are? Then I'm cool. Obviously we can't trust anyone. So I'm going to do the mature thing and hide under my blanket. Oh, come on, people! grumbles It's lunchtime. They're near. Prepare the Splashtomizer. gasps Wait! Oh, I totally forgot I had scheduled the parrots for a postgame flyover. -Phew! -But look! Harvey Street is supposed to be fun, and it's definitely not the right ecosystem for tumbleweeds. If kids are not having a good time, then the street has already been stolen from us. We chose fear over fun. Maybe this was the mystery jerk's plan all along not to steal our street but to scare us into hiding as a distraction. Oh, hi, Billy. gasp gasps Our HQ! Our tree! Our whole park! All redecorated with a tacky color palette. :Audrey: And park law states if you decorate something, it's yours. Someone else has dibs on our park! slurps That's the taste! The taste of fear lips is banana lip balm? gasps What kind of banana-lip-balm-loving lunatic would do this? Only one. :Audrey:(echoing) My sister! gasps You have a sister? BRB! Category:Episodes Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Article stubs